


Hanschen Isn't Always On Top

by woshua



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Collars, Dom Ernst, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, trans Ernst, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshua/pseuds/woshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? This is literally just nsfw with a slightly humorous title. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanschen Isn't Always On Top

Ernst looks over his boyfriend, bound to the bed by ropes on his wrists and ankles. “Remember, you can always safeword if you need to. I’ll completely understand.” Haschen nods in reply, so Ernst begins.

Tightening the wrist restraints, Ernst whispers in his ear, “Before this is over, you’re going to beg so loudly the neighbors will know how dirty you are.” Haschen visibly shivers and Ernst smiles. “We’ve barely started and you’re already so turned on. This is going to be so fun.” 

Ernst drags a hand across the blonde’s body as he walks towards the chest at the foot of the bed. Sitting on top are a few things they might need for their evening, including a pink collar that says ‘Kitten’. Ernst picks up the collar and walks back to Hanschen. Gently, he puts the collar on his boyfriend. “I saw this in the store and I knew how good it would look on my kitten,” he draws out the word kitten, noticing the way Hanschen gasps at the petname. “It seems I was right.” Ernst leans down to press a hard kiss on his neck, right below the new collar. 

Hanschen lets out a quiet moan and Ernst takes this as a sign to continue, so he begins to trail kisses from Hanschen’s neck to his nipple. When Hanschen gasps, Ernst focuses his affections on the sensitive skin there. He effectively turns the gasps into moans. Just when Hanschen really starts to enjoy it, Ernst moves on down. 

Ernst’s kisses reach his hips and stop. He goes back to the chest and picks up a vibrator. Hanschen’s excitement grows when he sees it. Ernst looks at Hanschen and smirks, a rare sight. “Remember, good boys don’t cum until they ask.” He walks over and lifts Hanschen’s chin to make sure he’s paying attention. “Good boys ask no matter what.” 

Hanschen bites his lip and nods. His voice cracks slightly when he says “Yes, sir.”

Ernst places the vibrator on Hanschen’s clit, but pauses before he turns it on. “Color?”

“Green. Please keep going,” Hanschen replies, desperation in the back of his voice.

Reaffirmed, Ernst turns the vibrator on its lowest setting and watches Hanschen squirm. The vibrations are enough for him to feel something but not nearly enough to get him off. “Can you turn it up a bit, please?” 

“Not yet. Watching you struggle like that makes me want to get off. Maybe I’ll turn it up after I finish.” Ernst reaches behind him to the chest, grabbing the extra rope he put there. He ties the vibrator to Hanschen’s thigh, causing it to continue to vibrate on his clit. 

Satisfied, Ernst sits in a chair that puts him directly in Hanschen’s line of vision. “Keep your eyes on me,” he commands. And Hanschen obeys, eyes locked on Ernst as the vibrator continues its frustratingly slow pace. 

Ernst begins to rub himself as he watches his boyfriend’s desperation. “God, you look so hot like that. All spread out for me. You’re such a beautiful mess.” Hanschen moans in reply and Ernst increases his pace. Watching Ernst only serves to make Hanschen more frustrated, but he doesn’t dare to look away. He watches Ernst cum and feels himself ache for his touch, or at least a faster pace. 

Ernst gets up and walks back at an agonizingly slow pace. “You’re being so good, I’ll reward you.” Ernst turns the vibrator up all the way and Hanschen arches his back. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation.  
Within minutes he feels close to the edge. Remembering Ernst’s earlier command, his eyes shoot open and he despretly asks “Can I please cum?”

“Not yet.” The vibrations stop and Hanschen whines at the loss. Ernst gives him a moment to cool down before turning the vibrator back on the the lowest setting. 

“Oh God, please Ernst.” Ignoring him, Ernst counts to sixty before turning the vibrator back up. As Hanschen nears the edge again, he allows himself to hope as he asks “Please can I cum?”

He is met again with “Not yet,” and the process starts over. 

By the third time Hanschen feels how close he is, he is begging. “Ernst can I please, please, please cum?” The whine in his voice is extremely audible.

Ernst whispers “Cum for me, Kitten,” and Hanschen shouts as his orgasm finally reaches him. 

As Hanschen begins to calm down, Ernst turns off the vibrator and unties the rope. Then, he removes the restraints from each ankle and wrist. He places a gentle kiss on each wrist then smiles softly. He removes the collar last, appreciating how well it complimented him one last time.

“How was that?” Ernst wipes off the vibrator as Hanschen rubs the rope marks and makes sure nothing is hurt. 

“It was really good, Ernst. I really liked it.”

Ernst beams. “I love you. Do you want to take a bath?”

“I love you too, and a bath would be great.” Hanschen gets up and heads towards the bathroom while Ernst puts everything back in the chest. He follows Hanschen to the bathroom and they take a relaxing bath together. Afterwards, they change into pajamas and climb into bed, cuddling until they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually can't beleive I'm posting this but here we are.


End file.
